titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulrich "Dr. Doom" Mathias Köhler
Appearance :Ulrich has a slim but muscular body. His hair is red, short, and shaggy. His eyes are a dark blue color. Street Clothes :Ulrich likes to look his best at all times, so his usual attire consists of a white suit with a red shirt and white tie. His shirt collar is usually popped over his jacket collar and he usually leaves the first two or three buttons undone, and his tie loosened slightly around his neck. His shoes are black and are always clean. Well, everything's clean and orderly about Ulrich. Personality :Ulrich is the kind of man that knows what he wants and has the money and brains to back it up. He's generally a serious and focused individual, going great lengths to help out his 'underlings' in the Doom Patrol. He keeps his personal life separate from his professional one, even ordering the DP members to not contact him if he wasn't at headquarters, unless it's a matter of life or death (or losing any of his machines). Though he sometimes seems to play favorites among the DP members, it's been shown that he doesn't care for any of them over any of the others. Powers and Abilities Machinist :Ulrich doesn’t exactly have any powers, per ce. He’s always had a knack for building machinery out of basically nothing. He’s so talented, in fact, that “having a knack” for machinery is probably a huge understatement. And with his nearly unlimited resources, the only limit he faces is how much junk he can fit in his workshop. Weaknesses :Everything. Hot, cold, claws, teeth, disease, swords, bullets, explosions... you name it, he'll most likely get injured from it. He's just a normal guy, albeit with a lot of money and with engineering and mechanic intelligence. Other Abilities :Ulrich also possesses the pseudo-ability of being able to talk himself out of almost any situation. This “power” is similar to the X-Men Gambit’s natural charm over the opposite sex. But instead of trying to seduce women, Ulrich uses his charm to gain access into places otherwise unreachable or to gain information from even the most determined individuals. Relationships Laura Logan :Ulrich seems to have the same relationship with Laura that he does with every Doomer under his command--cold, calculated, and precise.The Meeting, par. 4 It seems that if he had some particularly close relationship with Laura, it vanishes rather quickly. In "The Meeting," he demands she turn in a mission report or risk probation, despite knowing that she has two other identities to juggle in order to keep her role as a Doomer a secret--and despite the fact that "she'd handed in reports late before."The Meeting History Backstory ---- :Ulrich was born to parents Sven and Nicole Köhler. Sven was a multi-millionaire, so of course Ulrich got the best of everything. The best tutors, the best toys, the best friends money could buy, even the best pets! He was a spoiled little child and he loved it. But, even as everything was handed to him on a silver platter, Ulrich wanted more. He wanted a name for himself, besides being the Köhler Industries heir. He wanted to be Ulrich Mathias, not Sven's Boy. As typical with having multi-millionaire parents, Ulrich never saw his folks much. He grew up with his paid friends and fake security about his place in life. :Teen years rolled around. Sven became more distant than ever, working on a breakthrough. Nicole did what normal rich men's wives do: she went on a shopping spree. All of Ulrich's little friends had by then earned enough money to move out of the country or at least away from the spoiled little Köhler boy. But Ulrich had found something else to entertain himself with; Sven had finally agreed to let his son into the workshop with him. It soon became obvious that he was a genius with mechanics, and Sven hired his own son right on the spot. :More years went by. Ulrich became more of an employee to Sven than flesh and blood. When Ulrich turned 21, Sven decided that the family company needed to go overseas. So, guess who got to be the American Köhler Industries President? Yeah. Ulrich. Big surprise. Moving on, soon after arriving in America, Ulrich came across these curious people roaming the streets in broad daylight, fighting each other and sometimes causing major damage: The Teen Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil. Two groups of superpowered beings. They intrigued Ulrich, and he talked to members of both factions to understand why they were fighting. After a while, he came to agree and disagree with both groups, and decided to make his own faction. Doom Patrol was born. :Most of the money Ulrich received through the company was divided between Doom Patrol expenses and sending some overseas to his father. He also hired a speech therapist to get rid of his tattletale German accent. After only 2 years, the headquarters were complete. Ulrich used what information he had on the Titans and neutral superhumans and invited a select few into his organization, promising to not go against the Titans' morals and to keep their involvement secret. Titans were given new identities while on DP missions in case they encountered fellow Titans. The members of Doom Patrol were paid for every completed mission, though much more than Titans were normally paid. It was one of the ways to bring in new members. Doom Patrol also brought in more money for Köhler Industries, so it was a win-win situation for Ulrich. He couldn't lose. :Or could he? The Doom Patrol took a beating when the Titans disappeared or were captured. As the only 'good' organization in plain sight, the Brotherhood of Evil saw the Doomers as threats to their plans. Because of this, Ulrich has demanded martial law upon his employees. Now, Doomers are either kept inside their HQ or at home in their true identities. No Excuses ---- :Despite Laura Logan having turned in late mission reports before, Ulrich would have no more of it. Insisting that personal issues could not afford to get in the way of procedure, Ulrich demands she turn in the necessary report within the week or risk probation. List of Character Appearances *The Meeting *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Doom Patrol Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Mechanics Category:Technology Category:Titans Together